Kidnap my heart
by Always Coffee Caskett
Summary: Kate Beckett is struggling to find the connection between a growing number of bodies all containing 4 stab wounds, and a shot to the chest. What she doesn't know: they're related to the kidnapping of best-selling author Richard Castle and his 7-year-old daughter, Alexis. (obviously AU so yayyyyy!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 3 a.m. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pulling her jacket tighter against her body, Kate Beckett walked quickly to the crime scene, glaring at the ground.

'Why can't bodies drop at a more reasonable hour, like 9?' Glancing at her wrist, she sighed in exhaustion. Kate got about 3 hours' worth of rest. Ducking under the police tape, she surveyed the scene before her.

"What have we got, Lanie?"

Looking up at the sound of her name, Lanie Parish stood up from her previously crouched position by the body.

"25 year old Caucasian woman. Stabbed 4 times, here, here, and here," she gestured to each corresponding wound, "and a single gunshot to the chest. Time of death would be between 11 and 12 last night."

Kate winced at the sight of torture in front of her. The body was laid on its back; arms tucked against the side and legs pushed together. The peacefulness of the positioning contradicted the wounds. Looking around for her two other partners, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, she found them already walking towards her.

"Hey Beckett. Witness said they saw a white male, about 5 foot 6, leaving this area around time of death." Ryan supplied this information after getting within reasonable talking distance. At the gruesome sight before them, both Ryan and Espo shuddered before turning away. Kate noticed the tired slump of their shoulders, coupled with the dark circles under their eyes. Her team was tired. This was the fifth body drop they've had in one week. All of them were open-and-shut, but in her short career as a detective, this is the most they've ever had to do.

Sighing once more, Beckett turned back to her car, preparing to start another long, tiresome case.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 10 a.m. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keeping his breaths shallow, Richard Castle crouched behind his hiding spot. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he tried to formulate a plan to take down the enemy. Listening for the sound of movement, Rick peaked around his shield, surveying the area. Finally spotting a small shadow in the corner, he gripped his gun, took aim and-

"Richard, dear, why is it so dark in here?" The lights flickered on to reveal a woman in her late 50's, standing in the doorway.

Pushing his goggles up to his forehead, Rick lowered his laser tag gun, when his vest suddenly lit up, signaling his "demise."

Spinning around, he was met with the most triumphant smile a 7 year old girl could make. Dramatically, Alexis Castle blew off the tip of her gun, as she had seen done many times in movies. Clutching his chest in mock pain, he clung to his mother before sliding to the ground.

"You have just killed me, your own son, in a battle of good vs. evil." Gasping as if it was his last breath, Rick turned his head to the side, faking death. Giggling at her father's theatrics, Alexis just jumped on him, successfully knocking the breath out of him.

Giving an 'oomph' of surprise, Rick began to assault his daughter with tickles as revenge for beating him in laser tag. Shrieking in delight, Alexis squirmed out of his hold and hid behind her grandmother.

"Really Richard. You act more like a child than your own child!" Throwing her hands up in mock defeat, Martha just smiled at the two 'children' in the room. Rick had begun to chase Alexis around the room, successfully capturing her and throwing her over his shoulder. Carefully throwing her onto the couch, he continued with his tickle attack.

"Daddy-y-y! S-s-stoppp!" Breathless from laughing, Alexis tried to fend off the poking fingers. Retracting his hands, Rick sat next to his red headed daughter and watched as she gulped in air. Both of them were panting from the little war that was just waged. Resting there for a few minutes, he glanced back up at the clock hanging on his wall. Sighing, he stood up and headed off to his room.

"Is it time? Do we have to go?" Alexis looked up at him with huge blue eyes. A slight pout had formed on her face, after realizing that the rest of the day would be filled with boredom.

"Afraid so pumpkin. Wouldn't want to face the wrath of Gina now would we?"

Both Castles shuddered at the memory. Gina, Rick's publisher, had been so angry at them the last time they showed up late to a book signing.

Swinging her feet over the side of the couch, Alexis padded after her father to gather her choices of entertainment. Even at a young age, she knew that today was going to be long, and filled with screaming fans.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* noon *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stretching her arms over her head, Kate glanced at the precinct's clock. It was nearing the time of her lunch break, but there was so much to do. Reading over her notes, Kate periodically looked at the murder board, and tried to make connections. The woman, named Rachel Miller, was a nondescript citizen. She worked at a supermarket as a cashier; no boyfriend or ex-boyfriend; called her parents every day; no sibling; Kate could go on forever.

Rubbing her eyes, she felt that she deserved a break. Pushing against her desk, Kate looked over at her partners.

"Hey, anyone up for lunch?" At the mention of food, one of the two boys' stomach made itself known. Laughing at this, they all looked at each other before simultaneously agreeing on a restaurant.

"Remy's"

Moaning in satisfaction, the team of Homicide detectives attacked their food once it was placed in front of them. Considering the work load they've been given this past week, each one has probably only eaten a total of five meals. Finishing off her burger in record time, Kate leaned back against the seat. Relaxing there for a couple of seconds, all three of them shared a smile, before a piercing ring broke their content silence. Silently pleading 'Please don't let it be a body. Pleaseeee', Kate looked at the caller ID, before groaning and tapping the green answer button.

"Beckett." Nodding periodically, she pulled out a few bills to pay for their meal, before sliding out of her seat. Hanging up her phone, she turned to Ryan and Espo to fill them in.

"Got a body. Same COD as the last one." Sharing a look, each detective got into their respective cars and drove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if details are weird and wonky. :3**

**Disclaimer: don't own castle sadly:(**

Chapter 2:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _flashback to previous day_ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Only an hour and a half into the signing and he was already tired. Face stiff from smiling, Richard Castle signed his name with flourish on yet another fan's book. Nodding at the gratitude thrown his way, Rick gently massaged his aching hand. Looking over at his daughter, he was happy to see her reading. Usually he got his mother to watch her, but today Martha happened to have something planned. Alexis studied the words in her book with such concentration, that she seemed older than 7. Of course, her reading level was that of a 6th grader's. The perks of having a writer for a father.

"Hi Mr. Castle! I'm such a huge fan! I can't believe that I finally get to meet you!"

Snapping his eyes away from his daughter, and to the woman in front of him. She looked to be in her early thirties, with brown hair that fell to her shoulders. The 'I'm-your-biggest-fan' line warmed his heart, while at the same time annoying him. He knows that the fans of his books don't mean to over-use it.

"Well thank you very much for reading my books! It's always so heartwarming to have such a beautiful young lady reading my work." Blushing at his comment, the woman, Sydnie, gently picked up her now signed book. Walking away from the table, she read his note and proceeded to blush an even deeper shade of red. Rick knew the effect he had on women. Page 6 made him out to be a playboy, so a playboy he must act.

"I bet that line gets used a lot, so I won't even bother."

Surprised at the new voice, Rick refocused his attention on the current fan. He had on a brown jacket with a blue baseball cap. The logo was so faded, Rick couldn't make out the team. There was also something about him that seemed familiar. Shaking the feeling, he picked up his pen and asked who it was for.

"You can make it out to Thomas Dun."

Writing the note with flourish, Rick dotted his 'i', crossed his 't', and handed the book back.

_To Thomas Dun,_

_Keep on using that humor of yours. It's always nice to have fans as perceptive as you._

_Yours truly,_

_Richard Castle_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Present: 1 p.m._*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With a feeling of déjà vu, Kate walked over to Lanie. The sight that greeted her was almost identical to the one she saw this morning. The victim, this time, was in her early 30's with shoulder length hair. 4 stab wounds and a shot to the chest. Same "peaceful" positioning of the body, same gruesome sight.

"Time of death Lanie?"

"It's hard to say, but judging by decomp rate, I'd say same time as the last one."

"You don't think we're dealing with a serial killer, do you?"

"Man, whatchu think?"

Beckett smiled at the bickering happening between the detectives. 'Boys will be boys' she thought. Putting the final touches on her notes, she began to walk away, before being stopped by Espo.

"Hey Beckett! We got a wallet. Could belong to the victim."

Joining Espo and Ryan, she snatched the leather pouch with her gloved hands. Pulling out various cards and pieces of paper, Beckett finally found the ID card.

"Says here her name is Sydnie Michealson. Age 31." Reading off the card, Kate studied the picture of the now deceased woman. Bright eyes, brown hair and healthy overall, she couldn't help but feel depressed. Putting the card back, she handed over the wallet to be used for evidence.

"Beckett, find anything yet?"

Stretching her arms over her head, Kate pulled her eyes away from her computer screen. She felt terrible and she probably looked worse. 3 hours of searching and they came up with nothing. Both victims they've been assigned are practically invisible! Shaking her head in response to Ryan's question, her eyes slowly slid back to her screen. Gazing half-heartedly at it, Kate almost glanced away again, before something jumped out at her.

"Guys! I think I found the connection!"

Now wide awake, the boys' eyes became trained on Kate. Reading rapidly off of her screen, she looked back up, eyes bright with excitement.

"The connection is the book signing!" When all she got were confused looks, she rolled her eyes before going into more depth.

"Richard Castle's book signings. Both attended them, only one day apart!" Smiling in triumph, Kate read off the article she had just found, "and there's one tomorrow!"

Collecting their jackets, the detectives all entered the elevator, feeling considerably lighter than before. Also grateful for the much needed break.

Waving at who was left in the store, Rick held onto his daughter's hand. Alexis was happily telling him about the story she thought of. And being the loving father he was, he indulged in her childlike fantasy.

"And so the story continues with this woman who has this superpower! She fights crime and saves everyone, but nobody knows who she actually is!"

Laughing at her plot line, he tugged her to a stop. Cars zoomed by and people pushed their through the crowds. Pulling Alexis closer, he strained to hear her over the sudden onslaught of traffic noises. 'Why are there suddenly so many cars?' he thought. Glancing down again at his red headed daughter, he searched for a quieter place to catch up.

Pulling her over to a quiet little coffee shop, Rick ordered a hot chocolate and a coffee.

"Daddy! Don't forget to ask for extra marshmallows!"

Rolling his eyes, he pretended to be hurt. "As if I'd forget!" Rolling her eyes at him, Alexis darted off to find a table, satisfied that her request was heard. The cashier chucked at the father-daughter duo before placing Rick's order.

Alexis and Rick stayed at the little coffee shop, playing a game with unknowing strangers. Laughing at the bizarre stories they came up with, Rick scooched out of the booth, holding his hand out for Alexis. The busy day was finally catching up to both Castles, and they stumbled out into the cold New York air. Gripping Alexis's hand tighter, Rick fished in his pocket for his cell phone.

Standing under a street light and armed with his phone, he made to call his car service, before a hand shot out of nowhere and jerked him back. Suddenly pulled into the shadows, Rick was momentarily blinded as his eyes tried to adjust.

Everything stilled around him. The hand that had materialized out of nowhere, was suddenly gone. As his eyes finally readjusted, Rick could only see his daughter's bright red hair. A beacon in the shadows.

"Daddy?" Alexis whispered into the still air. Placing his finger over his mouth, he scanned the surrounding area. All he knew was that they were in an alley, hidden from the world. His phone had somehow vanished, and the air was charged with suspense. Casting another critical glance around him, Rick opened his mouth to say something. Instead of air supplying his words, everything became muffled. Someone jerked Rick's head back, clamping a towel over his mouth. Clawing at the hand holding him, Rick tried to fight back.

As his movements became weaker, his eyes became heavier. Darkness began to dot his vision, obscuring the world around him. His heart jumped as he heard Alexis screaming to him before it was suddenly muffled. There was nothing he could do. As his consciousness slowly left him, darkness enhanced the ringing of his daughter's scream, cementing it into his memory.


End file.
